The Scarlet Journal
by QuestionableIntentions
Summary: Hi! I'm Scarlet Benoit. You know, from the Lunar Chronicles? This is my journal, where i find something to complain about every day and then I post it for y'all to complain with me. This was all Baz's idea, so if this goes to Hell, it's her fault. Join us, we have cookies! The rating might change depending on what I post about...but for now it's T. DISCONTINUED B/C OF REPORTING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey bitches! It's me, Scarlet! This is my very own journal, which I will write in on a daily basis. Usually it'll just be a short little thing like this, but it will be something. These will be mostly unbetaed, since that process does take a little while. Sometimes I'll write about politics, sometimes it'll be poems like this, sometimes I'll rant, sometimes Baz will join me and we'll do a commentary on something. Um…oh! A lot of the content in this journal will be extremely offensive to some people. If you don't like something in here, please, start a debate in the reviews. I want to hear what** ** _you_** **think. I am very hard to offend, so say whatever you want. I'll try to respond in some way. Enjoy my poem! It's called "They Just Don't Seem To Get It".**

I miss my shotgun

I feel unsafe without it

But the gun laws where I live

Prohibit me from having it.

The lawmakers don't understand

That I know how to safely use it

And that the ones committing crimes with guns

Aren't following any laws anyway,

So why would they follow gun laws?

A sign that says

"This school is a gun free zone"

Won't stop any criminals.

A sign that says

"Teachers armed and authorized to use deadly force"

Will.

 **A/N-Okay guys, I want to hear** ** _your_** **opinions on gun control in your reviews. See if you can convince me and Baz that gun control is a good thing! Good luck!**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hello again! I'm back, bitches! Enjoy whatever happens in the space below! (I may not have clarified this, but what gets written in this fic is completely unplanned. Baz and I just write what's on our minds.)**

Scarlet: It's 10:52 and Baz still hasn't started her homework yet.

Baz: It's true. I hate homework and I have better things to do.

Scarlet: Like help me with this journal entry!

Baz: Yep. I actually have a story for this entry.

Scarlet: Ooh, do tell.

Baz: So once upon a time I was on YouTube.

Scarlet: Only once?

Baz: Shut up! Anyway, I was watching Teens React, and there was a video called Teens React to Saladfingers. I had never heard of it and it looked interesting, so I clicked it. The teens and I had pretty much the same reactions: What. The. Fuck.

Baz: So I searched the actual thing, and it turns out there are ten episodes. All of them combined is about one hour of video. And it. Is. Terrifying.

Scarlet: Was that why you were all…jumpy?

Baz: Yeah. So, it's this terrible animation that's just convincing enough for you to believe Saladfingers is a human, but it's also really disjointed and wrong. It gets to be very gory and bloody. I watched the Film Theory video on it, and that helped clarify it a LOT. So, if you're planning on watching Saladfingers for whatever reason, I recommend watching Film Theory's two-part video analysis afterwards. And after that, therapy? Trust me, it's that scary.

Scarlet: I refuse to watch it. But hey, if you all want to scar yourselves for life, you can watch it. If you do, or if you've already watched it or heard of it, tell us what it was like in your review!

 **A/N-I'm doing a 30-day song challenge! Yay! Day one is "Your favorite song".**

 **God, I don't know. Um…maybe 'Na Na Na' by MCR? I honestly can't pick. But that one is the one I have the most fun singing along to, so we'll go with that.**

 **What's your favorite song? Tell us in the reviews!**

 **See ya tomorrow!**

 **~Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi again guys! Today's post is just me, since Baz has a shitload of homework to catch up on. I do too, since we, y'know, have the same teachers, but I said "screw it" and started to work on this instead. We're in study hall right now. In case you don't know what that is, it's where you go after school to do homework. In our case, they have music lessons in the next room, so it's really annoying, especially to Baz, who needs a really quiet place to do her homework. Also the teacher who proctors study hall is actually a demon. So she's constantly walking around asking kids what they're doing and threatening detention. It's fun. *massive eye-roll* Anyway, here's your journal entry!**

This entry is about Baz's boyfriend. No, not Simon! The other Baz. My Baz.

Her boyfriend has a name. His name is Dylan. If you've seen Baz's profile you already knew that.

He is a really great person.

He has a YouTube channel.

He's super nice and supportive of Baz when she needs it.

He's _such_ a nerd!

He's adorkable.

And adorable, if you ask Baz.

Also if you ask Baz: his face looks like a fanfiction character. A good one at least. Not perfect, or perfectly beautiful, but pretty damn close (her words, not mine).

If you give Dylan a computer, he'll take it apart, put it back together, and also manage to get it to run twice as fast in less than twenty-four hours, with just the computer schematic and some tools.

He also really helps with Baz's SAD. Since she met him, she's been so much happier. She's really grateful to him for that.

Baz really loves him. She'd do most anything for him.

And this is a note to Dylan if he ever reads this: If you hurt her, so help me, I will…well, let's just say you'll end up dead in a ditch, minus your heart.

Love ya!

 **A/N-Baz: OMS I'm so sorry Dylan. Scarlet's just…really overprotective. I think Wolf's rubbing off on her.**

 **Scarlet: It's okay, Dylan. I really do like you. But to quote a T-shirt I once saw, I have a gun, a shovel, an alibi, and I'm willing to go back to jail.**

 **Baz: She doesn't mean that, Dylan…**

 **Scarlet: *deadly serious* Yes. Yes, I do.**

 **Baz: Anyway…**

 **Scarlet: The song challenge! Today is… "Your least favorite song".**

 **Scarlet: I'd have to say "Baby" by Justin Bieber. In fact, anything by Justin Bieber. He's awful.**

 **Baz: And prepare for all the Beliebers to hate us for the rest of our lives…**

 **Scarlet: It's okay. When shit hits the fan, I've got my gun, my Wolf, and my kidnapper. I'm good to go!**

 **Baz: It's true. We'll tell you the story of the kidnapping eventually.**

 **Scarlet: Love you guys! See you tomorrow!**

 **~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm posting really late today, sorry. I can't post a full entry today because I'm really tired and Baz and I still have to do a shit ton of homework. Eighth grade is hard! Okay, here's a few questions for y'all so it's not just a crappy two sentences that I jotted down in between homework assignments.

1\. If you could only have one beverage for the rest of your life, what would it be?

 **Mine would be sweet tea, like they make in the South.**

2\. What's the most-used article of clothing in your closet?

 **Mine would have to be this giant sweater dress I've had for years. It's basically just an oversized cable-knit sweater, and it's got a black, white, and red design.**

3\. The book you own that you've reread the most times?

 ** _A Wrinkle in Time_** **, by Madeline L'Engle.**

4\. The things that would be in an aesthetic photo that fits your personality?

 **A peregrine falcon, vanilla, trees in autumn, a campfire, hot chocolate, iced tea, warm sweaters.**

The song challenge for today is…a song that makes you happy!

This is kind of cheating but…The Hillywood Show's parody of Supernatural. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check it out! It's really fun and I get ridiculously happy every time I listen to it. A non-cheating song would be "I Don't Wanna Be Sad" by Simple Plan. I listen to it when my SAD gets really bad.

See you guys tomorrow!

~Scarlet


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet: A few updates: Baz and I are watching Yuri! On Ice. We're on the twelfth episode right now. Baz really really likes it.  
Baz: I ship Victuri soooooooo much!  
Scarlet: She does. She is really invested in the series. I don't like it so much, there's way too much drama and way too little violence.  
Baz: We're also reading Twist and Shout. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's a Supernatural fic that is really famous. It's fucking amazing. It has successfully destroyed our lives. If you haven't read it, you need to go do that right now. It's on AO3. You should read it even if you're not in the fandom. It's that well written.  
Scarlet: See you guys tomorrow!  
Baz: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

i'm a shitty person for not updating.

i have a terrible migraine right now. hope y'all had a better day than i did!

actually, tell me about your day in the comments! i want to hear it!

even if you're reading this in like 2020. i hope still exists by then...

i'm gonna go sleep this off. you KNOW i've had a bad day when i have to go to sleep at 9:32 pm.

see you tomorrow,

~scarlet

p.s. i'm updating this from baz's phone, so the formatting might be fucked up. sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

hey there. can't update for shit today. baz is really in pain since she hurt her legs yesterday, and i'm busy taking care of her. but i have a rant prepared for tomorrow. prepare yourselves, bitches! tomorrow i take down the logic behind planned parenthood. see ya then!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys! My research for my Planned Parenthood rant took longer than I expected, and I just noticed the time. So I'm posting a thing I wrote quickly earlier today. Take this opportunity to think about how you treat members of the opposite sex (and anyone, really). Make the changes that need to be made. Be nice to everyone for a change. Enjoy!**

men expect women to:  
be hairless  
be skinny  
be beautiful  
have big boobs  
have a big ass  
look perfect at all times  
look perfect without makeup  
accept all sexual advances  
be submissive

BUT THEN AGAIN

women expect men to:  
be really muscular  
be skinny  
look hot  
be able to pick them up  
not show emotion  
look great whenever  
not cry sometimes  
accept all sexual advances  
be submissive

 **A/N-Tell me how YOU feel in your review. I love hearing from you!**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **~Scarlet**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hey guys, I finally finished my research on Planned Parenthood! Now I've just got to type it up…**

Okay.

So.

It's time.

Please be warned, some of the content in this chapter may be triggering to you. And I don't mean the snowflake "I don't like this argument so I'm gonna say it triggered me" bullshit. I mean this may bring back painful or otherwise distressing memories for some people. If the concept, thought, or memories of abortion bother you, please disregard this chapter.

Moving on…

Here are my arguments against abortion. (This will lead up to Planned Parenthood, don't worry.)

 **Stop with the "My body, my choice" shit!**

The baby has 13 chromosomes from his/her mom, and 13 chromosomes from his/her dad. That makes him/her a separate person. Using that logic, you could say your mom/dad is part of your body, since s/he shares half of your chromosomes. Biology, bitch!

 **At seventeen weeks, the baby is feeling around the uterus.**

It isn't just a "clump of cells". In fact, you're only a clump of cells for the first one or two weeks after conception. Then your heart and spine and other important organs start to develop. By the time you're fourteen weeks old, you could be moving! Your heart is beating at eight weeks! Don't you _dare_ tell me that something with a heartbeat isn't alive, because it just isn't true. Biology, bitch!

 **It's fucking murder.**

Something with a heartbeat is alive, right? (See above.) And ending the heartbeat of something with a heartbeat is murder, right? So ending the heartbeat of an unborn baby by aborting it is murder, right? _Right_? Logic, bitch!

* * *

 **And now, Planned Parenthood.**

* * *

 **They literally offer to vacuum the baby out of you.**

On their page, Planned Parenthood notes the kinds of abortions they do.

The pills, the first of which cuts off the hormones to help the baby develop. The second one, which you take 24 hours later, makes you get your period, effectively emptying your uterus.

Suction abortion, which "uses gentle suction to empty your uterus". They _literally suck the baby out of you_.

When the baby is too developed for suction abortion, they use "Dilation and Evacuation", which is when they use suction _and_ surgical tools because the baby is too big to just vacuum it out.

Think about it too much, and you start to feel like puking your guts out.

 **Planned Parenthood blatantly lies about how many abortions they do.**

They say three percent of the services they supply are abortions. This is not correct. But according to the Susan B. Anthony List, they supply 94% of abortions. This isn't correct either. Planned Parenthood has been deliberately vague about the number of patients and the exact statistics of the "pregnancy services" they supply. So, no one can really guess how many abortions they provide. If they didn't have anything they wanted to keep quiet, they'd provide exact numbers and end the mystery surrounding those particular stats.

 **In conclusion, Planned Parenthood prevents around 579,000 unintended pregnancies a year, and while I'm sure some of them were from rape or anything like that, and I'm sure some of them had to do with contraceptives,** ** _any_** **percentage of abortions is unacceptable. It's morally wrong, and it's not fair to the child that could have been.**

 **A baby shouldn't die before he/she gets a chance to live.**

* * *

Sources (remove all spaces):

www. abort73 abortion /mothers_body/

americanpregnancy while-pregnant /fetal-development/

www. plannedparenthood learn /abortion

www. washingtonpost news/fact-checker /wp/2015/08/12 /for-planned-parenthood-abortion-stats-3-percent-and-94-percent-are-both-misleading /?utm_term=.eb2120831ed9

* * *

 **A/N-Put your opinions in the comments below! I welcome debate! Love all you guys!  
**

 **See you tomorrow, bitches!**

 **~Scarlet**


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys. i am so, so, so sorry. baz's SAD decided to get really bad these past two days, so i've had double the amount of schoolwork to do, plus making sure she eats and doesn't hurt herself. that's why i haven't updated in two days. please don't kill me?


	11. Chapter 11

i'm back bitches! sorry that took so long. baz had a really bad time. she's better now and should be updating everything soon, as long as she STOPS FUCKING PROCRASTINATING.

baz: all right, all right, i get the hint. i'ma go write some stuff, see y'all tomorrow!

scarlet: bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-It's time to catch up on the music challenge! Sorry I neglected it...**

 **Y'all should give all of these a listen, they're all amazing songs made by amazing people.**

* * *

 **Day 4: a song that makes you sad**

My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence

* * *

 **Day 5: a song that reminds you of someone**

History Maker by Dean Fujioka. It's the theme song for Yuri! On ICE, and I have a friend who is really obsessed with it and she's actually the one introduced me to anime. (Goddamn it Zoe, you've RUINED my LIFE.)

* * *

 **Day 6: a song that reminds you of somewhere**

Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas, it reminds me of the inside of a certain black 1967 Chevy Impala named Baby.

* * *

 **Day 7: a song that reminds you of a certain event**

Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides, it reminds me of the first time I ever listened to emo music.

* * *

 **Day 8: a song that you know all the words to**

God, there are so many…we'll go with Milk and Cookies by Melanie Martinez.

* * *

 **Day 9: a song that you can dance to**

Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco

* * *

 **Day 10: a song that makes you fall asleep**

I'll fall asleep to anything, as long as I'm warm. I will literally start falling asleep in my car in the summer because it's hot out and in the winter because the heat's on.

* * *

 **Day 11: a song from your favorite band**

Shit, I can't pick… The one I'm listening to the most right now is Black Veil Brides, and the BVB song I am currently listening to on repeat is Devil in the Mirror

* * *

 **Day 12: a song from a band you hate**

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction


	13. Chapter 13

ok. so, i got a review saying that this fic shouldn't be on fanfiction. i'm going to keep posting. this fic shows what i think scarlet's opinions would be in real life. baz is me, the author. (hi!) i know you, guest, maybe don't like my or scarlet's opinions, but the way to fix that is very simple. if you don't like it, don't read it. it's not breaking any of the site rules, so there's no reason for me to take it down. this fic is going to stay up, and since you don't like it, you can just not favorite, not follow, and ignore it if you happen across it again. thank you for at least giving the fic a chance and not just reading the first chapter and dismissing it. i'm glad to see you read some of the other chapters before deciding to disagree with it. and hey, maybe you'll like some of my fics that have nothing to do with politics. if so, check out novel academy or the scars we hide. have a great day everyone!

~baz this time, i'm just borrowing the journal for one chapter


	14. Chapter 14

hi! it's 1:08 am, so it's technically february 10th, but i don't care. i'm doing my post for feb 9 because i didn't have time earlier today. sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but i was just too busy. anyway, this post is about my sleep cycles. as you can see, they're pretty fucked up. i tend to go to sleep at three in the morning sometimes. but what a lot of the people who know me don't understand is that i don't need a lot of sleep. i can survive a school day on three hours of sleep. i've gone 36 hours without sleep before, or tried to make it with a fifteen to thirty minute nap on my way to school and nothing else. it's a really stupid idea for anyone, including me. the class i fall asleep in the most is english, but i'm not really worried because baz is great at english so she helps me out. once i fell asleep in geometry class after a test and the teacher let me sleep until the end of the period. thank god for great teachers like him. i also tend to skip out on baz's and my after school activities if i didn't get enough sleep. the reason i don't sleep varies:  
a) i'm not tired until three a.m.  
b) too many ideas in my brain  
c) youtube  
d) homework  
e) fanfiction  
f) or any combination of the above five.  
so yeah. what keeps you up at night? let me know in your review.  
goodnight!

~scarlet

p.s. song challenge of yesterday was "a song that is a guilty pleasure." i don't actually have one of those. and today's is "a song no one would expect you to love." mine is "confident" by demi lovato because it makes me feel badass when i listen to it. no one ever expects me to like it since i usually denounce any and all pop music, but there you go. love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

i just got a review from "guest." probably the same person who originally said my fic shouldn't be on fanfiction. they reported me, so i guess i'll have to start anew eventually. i'm really annoyed that this person didn't bother to sign in. the sonofabitch didn't even leave a name! so now, i can't talk to them and work this out. bye for now, guys. i guess that's the end of this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. I'm going to respond to "Guest." I hope that little shit reads this chapter.

Excuse me but I don't see you running the site. If the admin wants to remove my story then they can do it. But you are NOT the rule enforcer, you are NOT in charge, so stop trying to act like you have some sort of power over me. All you are is someone behind a computer, getting pleasure out of being a fanfiction nazi. the actual writers on here (not you, in case you didn't know) are people who just enjoy writing and want to share it with people. you get in the way of that. report me if you like, but i will NOT be taking my story down.  
-baz, someone who doesn't care about how much authority you think you have.


	17. Chapter 17

This is Scarlet, signing off. I hope all of you anonymous reviewers and reporters are proud of yourselves. Thanks for making my life miserable. Again, this is Scarlet, signing off for the last time.

Many thanks to my supportive reviewers.

Goodbye.


End file.
